Too Bad
by NekoZelo
Summary: Tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est horrible d'aimer follement une personne qui ne connaît même pas tes sentiments envers elle Une seul larme s'échappa, coulant sur sa joue gauche pour finir sa course au bord de sa mâchoire. Non, je pense que je ne sais pas. Murmura-t-il ironiquement #YoonSeok
1. Too bad

Ça lui était tombé dessus, comme ça, d'un coup, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il lui avait suffit d'un simple regard croisé au coin d'un couloir pour sentir son cœur s'embraser. Il avait sentit naître une telle attraction pour cette personne, que lui même ne savait pas comment la contrôler et y faire face. Mais en même temps, comment résister à ce sourire lumineux et à cette joie constante ?

« **Tu recommences encore à le dévisager.** L'informa une voix à sa gauche. »

Il jeta un regard ennuyé à son plus vieil ami.

« **Si tu le dis.** »

Il l'entendit soupirer mais ni fit pas attention. Ce mec se prenait toujours pour sa mère. Fait ci, fait ça, ne dis pas ci, ne dis pas ça. Ça le saoulait grave parfois, parce qu'il estimait être assez vieux pour non seulement prendre soin de lui-même, mais aussi pour faire ses propres choix.

« **Tu devrais lui dire tu sais.** Conseilla-t-il calmement.

 **J'en ai rien a foutre de ce mec.**

 **Tu me la mettras pas à l'envers Yoongi, j'te connais tellement que c'est comme si j't'avais fait.**

 **C'est bon, t'as fini avec ton discours de lopette ?** Grogna-t-il agacé.

 **Yoongi...**

 **Nan, t'sais quoi, j'me casse, tu me saoules grave à te prendre pour ma mère Namjoon, j'ai plus trois ans. »**

Il ramassa ses quelques affaires et sorti du café. Il avait les nerfs maintenant. Ce connard pouvait pas ce la fermer ? Il alluma une clope, continuant de se chercher un endroit tranquille où il pourrait être seul et au calme.

« **Yoongi !** »

Il sursauta, surpris de la personne qui accourait vers lui. Son cœur s'emballa doucement. Il détestait cette sensation, tout comme il détestait ce garçon. Ce gars qui avait réussi à se glisser la où personne d'autre n'avait réussi. Une agréable chaleur le remplit devant ce sourire immense et ces yeux plissés. Il tenait dans sa main un portefeuille en cuir noir, son portefeuille

« **Tu es partit tellement vite avant que tu as oublié ton portefeuille ! Namjoon m'a demandé de te le ramener.**

 **A-ah, ouais, merci.** Remercia-t-il d'une voix un peu bourrue.

 **Ça te dérange si je fais une partie du chemin avec toi ?**

 **Oui... euh non, je veux dire, non ça ne me dérange... pas. »**

Il se frappa mentalement devant son manque de contrôle, _contrôle Yoongi putain t'es pas une gonzesse !_ Le jeune homme lui fit encore un de ses grands sourires. Son cœur s'emballa une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait cette putain de sensation. L'amour c'est de la merde, les sentiments sont une faiblesses et il détestait être faible comme il était en ce moment. Ils se mirent en route, les premières minutes furent silencieuses, au plus grand bonheur de Yoongi.

« **Yoongi, je peux te poser une question ?** »

Il haussa les épaules. Qu'il fasse, il s'en foutait un peu et puis ce n'est pas un non qui l'arrêterait.

« **C-ça fait combien de temps que tu es ami avec Namjoon ?** »

Il s'arrêta, assimilent doucement la question. Pourquoi demandait-il ça ? Une drôle de sensation s'installa dans son estomac, de l'angoisse et de la peur.

« **On est ensemble depuis tout petit, pourquoi ?**

 **En fait, c'est juste que... enfin...** Il se tordait les doigts en balbutiant, les joues rouges.

 **Il te plaît c'est ça ?** »

Prononcer cette phrase lui arrachait le cœur. Non, le pire fut quand il acquiesça, l'étau qui se refermait doucement sur sa gorge ce faisait de plus en plus serré. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il eut envie de pleurer. _Alors c'est ça d'avoir un cœur brisé ?_ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

« **Et je suppose que tu veux que je t'aide à le conquérir ?**

 **Pas à le conquérir, juste à... mieux le connaître plutôt.** Expliqua-t-il timidement.

 **C'est non, il est hors de question que je joue les entremetteurs. T'as vingt-et-un ans et des couilles, donc tu les portes et tu vas apprendre à le connaître comme un grand Hoseok.** Ses yeux piquaient et sa vision se floutait au fur et à mesure. **Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à foutre que d'entendre tes plaintes ou je sais pas quoi.** »

Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Il traça jusqu'à son appartement, marchant trop rapidement pour quelqu'un d'aussi feignant que lui. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il se laissa glisser contre sa porte, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ignora totalement Holly qui l'accueillait joyeusement. Sa main droite vint essuyer les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Il s'était toujours promis de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus être faible. Voila où il en était arriver, à chialer comme une gamine affalé sur sa porte sur un amour à sens unique. Il regarda Holly qui vint se blottir contre lui.

« **C'est vraiment de la merde l'amour hein mon grand ?** »

*.*.*.*.*.*

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ses cernes lui le prouvaient clairement. Impossible de fermer l'œil avec cette sensation intenable qui lui rongeait l'estomac et l'empêchait même de manger.

« **Salut mec** »

Il ne jeta même pas un regard à l'arrivé de Namjoon et ignora totalement ses salutations. Si avant son cœur était écrasé par la tristesse, maintenant il était écrasé par la rage et par la jalousie. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas que Namjoon avait ? C'était parce qu'il était trop petit ? Ou trop blanc ? Était-ce parce qu'il paraissait fétiche alors que Namjoon était proportionné comme une mannequin ? Il détestait tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ce dégoût et cette colère le bouffait.

« **Tu pourrais au-moins répondre ducon**. Soupira Namjoon, exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.

 **Ferme ta gueule, tu me saoul à toujours me donner des ordres.**

 **C'est quoi ton putain de problème aujourd'hui ? T'as mal dormi ou quoi ? T'as une mine affreuse.**

 **Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?** Cria-t-il s'attirant les regards des quelques étudiants passant dans le coin, dont celui d'Hoseok et de sa bande.

 **J'sais pas ce que t'as, mais si tu continues à être aussi agressif compte pas sur moi pour rester avec toi. J'ai pas envie de me coltiner ton humeur de merde.**

 **Et bah tu sais quoi, casse-toi dans ce cas, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.** Cracha-t-il froidement en tournant les talons, ignorant les regards et chuchotements. »

L'envie d'aller en cour lui était clairement passé. Et puis, il avait aussi honte, parce qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur son meilleur et seul ami. Il se dégoûtait de devenir aussi horrible et cruel à cause d'un stupide coup de cœur... Non, ce n'était même pas un coup de cœur, il était bel et bien fou amoureux de Jung Hoseok qui lui aimait Kim Namjoon alias son meilleur ami. _Magnifique, tout bonnement magnifique et super,_ pensa-t-il. Puis il se souvint d'une phrase qu'une fille lui avait dit un jour.

 _« Tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est horrible d'aimer follement une personne qui ne connaît même pas tes sentiments envers elle »_

Une seul larme s'échappa, coulant sur sa joue gauche pour finir sa course au bord de sa mâchoire.

« **Non, je pense que je ne sais pas.** Murmura-t-il ironiquement »


	2. Sad end

La fumée s'échappe de sa bouche, laissant juste le goût de la clope qu'il venait de finir. Il fumait rarement mais là, il en avait tellement besoin. Il en avait juste besoin pour ce calmer, avant de devoir affronter cette putain de vue. Il y a encore quelques mois en arrière, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire ça. Lui qui le poussait toujours à aller lui parler, à se confesser. Lui avec qui il avait tout partagé depuis qu'ils étaient gosses.

Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Il respira un bon coup, essayant de ce calmer. L'amour rends faible, et putain qu'est-ce qu'il déteste ça, être submergés par tant de sentiments. L'amitié aussi rends faible finalement, s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, se dévoiler dans son entièreté au risque que tout ce que tu as montré ne se retourne contre toi.

Il fait un pas, puis deux, puis il se lance, il entre dans la cour. Il essaye de ne pas regarder à droite, il essaye de garder les yeux fixé sur la porte du bâtiment. Mais c'est tellement difficile, quand ton cœur te hurle de jeter un coup d'œil, juste pour voir, juste pour t'assurer que ce n'était qu'une hallucination et que tu les verrais juste en train de discuter.

Pourtant, ses yeux lui renvoient l'image qu'il ne voulait pas voir. La personne avec qui il avait partagé la moitié de sa vie et la personne qui occupait son cœur en train de se tenir la main en rigolant avec d'autres personne.

Alors que lui se sent si seul et abandonné. Laissé de côté avec un cœur brisé non pas une fois mais deux.


	3. Happy end

La vie peut être vraiment pourrie parfois. Y a des gens qui ont tout ce qu'ils veulent, l'argent, la beauté, la renommée et surtout l'amour. Autant les trois premières choses il s'en battait les couilles, autant la dernière, il en avait tellement besoin.

« **Encore en train de boire ?** Demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. »

Il ignora totalement son meilleur ami qui s'installait à côté de lui, préférant fixer son verre à moitié plein. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre de toute façon ? Ils s'étaient ignorés pendant deux semaines, s'évitant comme la peste. Alors pourquoi revenir lui parler comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

« **Il est venu me voir tu sais,** voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas il continua **, et il m'a tout avoué, sur ses... sentiments envers moi.**

 **Et quoi ?** Grogna Yoongi. **T'es venu m'étaler ton bonheur à la gueule, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je souffre pas assez ?**

 **Alors tu penses vraiment que je suis ce genre de personne...** »

Il savait que ça remarque l'avait blessé, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se sentir mieux. Blesser les gens, les écraser et les regarder se briser doucement. Il sentit de doigts attraper son menton pour faire doucement pivoter sa tête vers la droite. Il évita Namjoon du regard préférant le poser sur une table vide derrière.

« **J'ai refusé si tu veux savoir.**

 **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as refusé quelqu'un comme lui ?** Demanda-t-il faiblement.

 **Il n'est pas celui que je veux** »

Yoongi se racla la gorge, gêné de la tournure des événements. Il chassa la main de Namjoon de son menton avant de revenir à sa boisson qu'il finit d'un trait. Puis il fit un geste au barman pour le resservir mais Namjoon l'arrête encore une fois.

« **Je pense que t'es assez torché, je te ramènes** »

Il paya la consommation avant d'aider Yoongi à se lever. Quand t'es bourré le monde paraît tout de suite plus beau et tes problèmes plus petit. Son cœur paraissait aussi moins lourd, c'était agréable.

« **Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu te tortures pour ce genre de mec** , recommença Namjoon une fois installé dans le taxi préalablement attrapé avant, **merde Yoongi tu mérites mieux qu'un gars qui à l'air shooté à longueur de journée. En plus, il a un sourire stupide et puis son visage à une forme d'aubergine, je vois pas ce que tu trouves de charmant chez lui.**

 **Tu peux pas comprendre, t'as jamais été amoureux au point de te foutre en l'air pour cette personne.**

 **Si seulement tu savais...** Se chuchota-t-il plus pour lui même. »

*.*.*.*.*.*

Yoongi descendit enfin du bus bondé, n'oubliant pas de lâcher quelques jurons. Pourquoi les gens étaient aussi bruyant et chiant dés le matin merde, y en a qui veulent pouvoir finir le nuit sur le trajet sans être emmerdé. Il bailla un bon coup avant de se diriger vers le portail de l'université, encore une putain d'année à ce faire chier entre ces quatre murs. Il sursauta en sentant un bras passer par dessus son épaule.

« **Hey beau jeune homme, alors prêt pour la dernière année ?**

 **Namjoon, t'es vraiment obligé d'être lourd dés le matin ?** Soupira Yoongi en lui jetant un regard noir

 **Malheureusement oui, une semaine sans te voir et t'embêter était dure tu sais.** Bouda le blond.

 **T'es vraiment un gamin quand tu veux.**

 **Mais je sais que tu m'aimes comme ça**. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui faire un sourire »

 _Foutu fossettes, foutu sourire, foutu Kim Namjoon,_ pensa Yoongi en sentant ses joues chauffer et son cœur accélérer. Namjoon attrapa sa main avant d'enlacer leurs doigts. Un sourire timide échappa à Yoongi.

Beaucoup de choses étaient arrivés l'année dernière, des bonnes, comme des mauvaises, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait fait le bon choix et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.


End file.
